


Azure

by Champagne_Vagabond



Series: Thasmin NSFW Oneshots [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Sex Pollen, Smut, bit of angst, tropey because ya know its sex pollen, we are not re-inventing the wheel here ya know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23518681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Champagne_Vagabond/pseuds/Champagne_Vagabond
Summary: "The pollen off that bush has a pheromone which makes you… crave sex. It's like being horny, but a bit more intense, so I’ve heard, in about three minutes we’ll both…be at that stage,” the Doctor explained.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Series: Thasmin NSFW Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772305
Comments: 14
Kudos: 107
Collections: Thasmin! Fics!





	Azure

“Doctor!” Yaz shouted after her friend and she watched her put a foot wrong on the side of the hill. The Doctor went crashing down, Yaz watched her descent that ended with her impact into a bush. Yaz had to think quickly, getting down safely was going to take too long. The slant wasn’t too bad, she reckoned she could make it down on her bum. Before she could talk herself out of it, she sat down and started skidding down to the Doctor.

The bush that she’d landed in was covered in small flowers that glowed blue. The glow seems to get more intense the longer the Doctor was in there, Yaz really hoped this wasn’t a Venus fly trap situation. Once she was down to the bush she could see movement from the Doctor, which gave her wave of relief.

“Doctor, are you okay?” Yaz asked, she could see her eyes flickering open. A groan came from the Doctor and Yaz dived into the bush to grab her hands. The Doctor was a bit banged up to say the least, but with Yaz’s help she made it to her feet.

“Ow, okay that hurt.” The Doctor held her side, hunched over, trying to get her senses back.

“Do you need a minute?” Yaz asked.

“I’ll be alright.” The Doctor put her hands on her knees and took some deep breaths.

“You’re covered in blue stuff,” Yaz said, reaching over to her and brushing it out of her hair. She’d use any excuse to touch that hair. The Doctor looked down at her hands,

“It’s still glowing,” The Doctor said, Yaz moved towards her to look at her hands more closely. It was like the blue particles were under her skin, the glow still radiating. Yaz immediately raised her own hands and saw the same thing happening.

“This doesn’t look good,” Yaz said feeling a rush of warmth in her hands. The Doctor whipped out her sonic screwdriver and scanned the plant. When she looked at the readings, Yaz saw a new expression on her face that she’d never seen before.

“Doctor…” Yaz prompted her, nothing. The Doctor was speechless. It would have been easier for Yaz to just hear bad news rather than this, seeing the Doctor at a loss for words for the first time had struck fear straight through her. “Have we been poisoned, are we going to die?” Yaz asked, her mind rushing to the worst possible outcome. As the seconds ticked by, she watched the colour drain from the Doctor’s face. “Doctor! Tell me!”

“We aren’t going to die, but it’s not ideal either...” The Doctor trailed off. She put the sonic pack in her pocket and looked at Yaz.

“Please, what’s going to happen?”

“We need to get back to the TARDIS. Now.” She said, turning to run. Yaz had no choice but to follow through the forest. Yaz felt the warmth in her hands travel up her arms.

“I have a right to know what’s going on!” Yaz yelled.

“Yaz, I promise I’ll explain when we get back.”

Yaz wanted to grab her arm and pull her back but she thought better of it. The TARDIS was in sight now, and she couldn’t deny it was better to be in a safe environment rather than hashing out this problem in a hostile alien forest. The moment they entered the TARDIS they were greeted with Ryan and Graham who both had worried looks on their faces.

“Where the hell have you two been?” Graham asked. The Doctor walked straight passed him to the control panel.

“We sent the signal but we both touched this weird glowing bush and now we’re…I don’t know, I don’t know what’s going on.” As Yaz spoke, the Doctor could hear the fear rising in her voice. Yaz looked down at her hands again, they were completely normal. “The blue stuff is gone.”

“Ingested into our systems. Listen, I’ve got a plan, but we don’t have a lot of time.” The Doctor said, addressing everyone.

“Time for what?” Yaz asked, anger now starting to simmer within her.

“I’m still none the wiser as to what’s happening, Doc,” Graham said.

“Yaz and I were poisoned by a plant. Now, here’s the plan, Yaz with me, and you two stay as far away as possible and don’t follow us. We’ll be fine, I promise. But you need to trust me. Do not come looking for us.” The Doctor spoke firmly, giving strict instruction.

The two men looked at each other then back at the Doctor before nodding, both of their faces were painted with anxiety and confusion. They knew that if the Doctor gave orders, then it was serious.

“Any idea how long you’ll be gone?” Graham asked.

“If we are not back in two hours, then you can start to worry. Come on.” The Doctor started walking up the steps and Yaz went after her, as she was heading towards her Ryan grabbed her arm.

“Wait, are you okay?” Ryan asked.

“I have no idea…we need to just trust her and do what she says.” And with that Yaz followed her out of the control room. Before leaving she looked back at a perplexed Ryan and Graham and gave a little shrug.

\-----------

As Yaz followed her down the corridor, the warmth travelled down her body to her crotch. She was so alarmed she reached out for the Doctor’s arm.

“Doctor…something is happening.” She was too embarrassed to say what. She could feel her vagina start to gently pulse, her whole body gradually started to switch on and spark with sexual energy.

“I know, it’s going to be okay, let’s talk in here.” The Doctor took her hand and tried to make her voice sound as reassuring as possible.

The Doctor led them into a bedroom and Yaz closed the door behind her. Yaz backed herself against it and looked the Doctor straight in the eye.

“Answers. Now.”

“Listen Yaz, I’m sorry for withholding information, I had to get us to safe, private place. The pollen off that bush has a pheromone which makes you… crave sex. It’s like being horny, but a bit more intense, so I’ve heard, in about three minutes we’ll both…be at that stage,” the Doctor explained.

Yaz looked at her for a long moment trying to process the information. She had no idea how to reply, and her brain was getting clouded by images for all the sordid things she wanted to do to the woman standing in front of her.

“Okay…is there a cure?” Yaz asked, her breathing was slowly getting heavier and heavier. The Doctor put her hands on her knees and took some deep breaths.

“Orgasm. Can’t be from yourself, needs to be done soon otherwise you combust, it’s not pretty,” The Doctor said, her head ducked down, looking at the floor. The desire for her human companion was evolving by the second into a _need_ for her. It came washing through her with no way of stopping it or slowing it down. She was too overwhelmed, and subsequently too embarrassed to even look Yaz in the eye anymore. “It’s a street drug on a lot of planets in this galaxy, never seen the plant in the wild before, its usually not too bad for Time Lords, but I was fully coated in the stuff.” Yaz said nothing, she couldn’t take how hot her skin was getting and she pulled off her leather jacket for a meagre relief.

“It gets pretty intense for humans though, how are you feeling?” The Doctor asked, still not finding the courage to look at her, for fear that if she did, she wouldn’t be able to control herself.

“This is ridiculous, I can’t think straight.” Yaz closed her eyes and tried to take some deep breaths, the gentle pulse now turning into a throb, her nipples hardening under her top.

“Is this what you want?” The Doctor asked.

“You’re saying it like it’s a choice.”

“I mean you could pick Ryan if you want, he’s closer in age.”

“Is that what you want?” There was a firm undercurrent of exasperation to Yaz’s voice. Not only had the object of her affection not noticed how she’d been pining for her since they’d met on that train in Sheffield, she also thought that she would be okay with having sex with Ryan.

“No.” The Doctor answered.

The Doctor looked up at her, and their eyes locked. Yaz didn’t feel in control anymore, any emotional discipline she had was out of the window and replaced with unadulterated lust. Yaz grabbed her arm and pulled her towards her, the Doctor gave out a little yelp and the surprise of it, but soon melted as she breathed in the scent of Yaz’s neck.

“I want you, Doctor…. I’ve always wanted you.” Yaz couldn’t stop the words coming out of her mouth, the pollen had bled into her mind, turning her filter off. She knew there was no way of taking that back now, but she couldn’t find the strength to care. Now all she wanted began and ended with her. She wrapped her hands under her coat, around the Doctor’s hips and onto her bum, pulling her in closer.

“Good, I want you all to myself,” The Doctor replied, her voice now breathy in the thick heat of the tension. “You are so gorgeous, Yaz.” The Doctor felt drunk on the smell of her skin, the sounds of her breathing, the feel of her body pressed against her own.

“This is crazy, this isn’t happening…” Yaz trailed off as she indulged in the feel of the Doctor’s lips against her neck, her kisses drawing up to her neck to her jaw. Yaz let out a hum of enjoyment, clutching at her shirt, untucking it from her trousers. Her breathing had morphed into panting, the Doctor’s mouth now on her earlobe.

“I’ve thought about all the things I’d want to do you, if I could have you like this,” The Doctor murmured in her ear. Her words went straight through Yaz, like a trickle of ice water down her back.

“You mean, you…before this…you..” Yaz attempted to string a coherent sentence together, but her mental capacity was unravelling. The Doctor’s thigh pressed against her crotch and she let out another little moan.

“Yes.” She didn’t want to over-complicate her words with things like _but_ _you’re human and I’m a Time Lord_ or, _but_ _I can’t give you everything you deserve._ None of that seemed to matter. They were both in the thick of their infection, with their senses in overdrive. Her wisdom was off in the far distance, and Yaz was pressed against her, at the forefront of her mind and her body. “Just in case they get any ideas about following us,” the Doctor said, pulling out her sonic screwdriver and locking the door.

“We should still be quiet though,” Yaz said, her voice shaky and at a volume that was close to a whisper.

“The TARDIS knows what we are up to, so it’ll be soundproof,” The Doctor’s hands slid up her top, onto her waist. “Plus I want to make you scream,” The Doctor whispered without an inch of shame or remorse left in her. Yaz had been trying to control a flame that grew within her, but the Doctor’s words were gasoline.

Their faces met, their lips mere inches away from one another. They both knew what was about to happen. At the top of the rollercoaster, just before the plummet. The line in their friendship was about to be stepped over, once they were over it they both knew it couldn’t be redrawn. Yaz’s anxieties about them potentially ruining their friendship was quelled by the gaze she held on the Doctor’s lips. The times she’d spent dreaming of this moment flowed within her, but this time it was real. The Doctor was here, pressed against her, about to kiss her. Yaz brought her hand from the Doctor’s waist up to her cheek, her thumb stroking over her bottom lip.

“Are you going to kiss me now?” Yaz asked, feeling suffocated in the suspense of the moment. The Doctor looked at Yaz’s lips.

“I want to. I really _really_ want to. But when this happens, there’s no turning back.” The Doctor knew the pollen well enough to know that she’d never be able to fight it, but she still wanted to give their relationship the consideration it deserved.

“I know, but I’m with you, whatever happens.” Yaz mimicked her own words back on Ranskoor Av Kolos. The context was worlds apart, but the gravity of her statement remained the same.

With that, there was nothing left to do but to cross the line. The Doctor closed the gap between their lips. Yaz’s eyes fluttered closed as she sank into the feeling of her lips on her own, not a single fantasy even remotely compared to the softness of her mouth. As they kissed, the Doctor opened her mouth slightly to touch her tongue against Yaz’s. As their kiss deepened, the Doctor’s hand slipped under Yaz’s bra, cupping her breasts. Yaz moaned into their kiss, and she felt the Doctor smile against her lips.

In another context, the Doctor would have taken the time to seduce her, take off her clothes, tease her, but there was no space for that now. The moment she tasted Yaz on her lips, she had surrendered herself to the primal desperation of her lust. Her right hand moved off her breast and travelled down her stomach down to the fastening of her jeans.

“I’m going to touch you now,” The Doctor murmured in her mouth, Yaz gave a noise of approval before kissing her again. The Doctor undid her jeans and shimmied them down a few inches. She pushed her hand under her knickers, moving downwards to be greeted with a wetness that could be classed as practically obscene, but the Doctor revelled in it. Yaz cried out as the Doctor pushed one finger up inside her, she didn’t have time to try and process all the new feelings, let alone that the Doctor was the one doing it do her. All she knew was that she wanted more. “You okay?” The Doctor asked.

“More, please,” Yaz begged, hooking her leg around the Doctor’s hips, trying to spread herself a little better. The Doctor obliged and pressed another finger into her, slowing move in and out of her, moving kisses down her neck so she could hear all the heavenly sounds escaping Yaz’s mouth. As the Doctor moved inside her she curled her fingers to illicit even louder moans from her. She added a third finger and started to move more vigorously, the heel of her hand making contact against her clit with every thrust.

“Fuck!” Yaz yelled, squeezing her eyes shut, clutching onto her coat for dear life.

“Are you going to come for me Yaz?” Her movements quickening, Yaz’s moans building in volume as she felt the warmth within her start to radiate throughout her body.

“Yes, I’m so close, please don’t stop, please ah- AH FUCK!”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, now come for me, Yaz, please.”

Yaz could feel all the tension explode from within herself, a bolt of ecstasy enraptured her whole body as she called out the Doctor’s name. She opened her eyes and saw the blue glow in the air, the Doctor carried her through the aftershocks as she watched the glow turn to dust and slowly fall to the ground. The Doctor withdrew her hand from Yaz’s underwear, noticing her concern at the dust on her clothes and skin. 

“It’s fine, it can’t re-infect once it’s been expelled.”

Yaz said nothing, she didn’t know it was physically possible to orgasm that hard, she was left shaking, panting, sweating. She needed a moment to regather her ability to stay balanced on both feet. She was still gripping the back of the Doctor’s hood, but she ducked her head down to avoid the eye contact.

The Doctor moved away from her a little, Yaz appreciated the space to recollect her mind, which felt like a mere puddle on the floor. After several deep breaths Yaz felt back in control of herself, she looked up at her. Despite the expulsion of the pollen, all those images were of what she wanted to do to her were still swirling around in her brain. The fantasies she’d think about late at night, under the covers of her bed, were rising to the surface. She didn’t want to suppress them any longer.

“Let me take care of you Doctor,” Yaz spoke softly, leaning against her and kissing her. Yaz gently backed her into the room and onto the edge of the bed. She kneeled between her legs, removing each boot, each sock, and finally pulling her trousers and knickers off. Yaz left her shirt and coat on, even though Yaz wanted to take her time stripping her so she could soak in the image of her naked body, she knew the Doctor needed her now. This wasn’t the time to tease. The vision in front of her, the woman she’d spent all this time adoring, had her legs spread and a look of desperation on her face. That was more than enough for Yaz.

Yaz caressed her smooth, pale thighs as she moved her mouth to the Doctor’s clit and started to make slow, deliberate circles with her tongue. She tasted sweet, with the faintest touch of sweat mixed in. The Doctor threw her head back as she moaned, one hand reaching to clutch at Yaz’s hair. Yaz could listen to her moans for the rest of her life and never tire of the sounds she made.

“Good?” Yaz asked, a tentative tone in her voice. The Doctor hummed in response.

“It’s incredible, I had no idea being a woman felt this way, I’ve been missing out.” A small smile emerging on her face.

Yaz smiled too before pressing on, she lapped and sucked at her clit, learning that the lapping was what made her cry out the loudest. She pressed her tongue down harder this time, moving two fingers down to her entrance. The Doctor bit her lip in anticipation.

“Can I?” She asked.

“I won’t last very long if you do,” The Doctor said, she sounded like the breath was leaving her body.

“All the more reason, you need to come,” Yaz said gazing up at her. The Doctor looked down at her, her grip in her ebony hair relaxed into a caress.

“I know, I just… I like having us…like this,” The Doctor admitted.

“Me too,” Yaz said. She wanted to say more, about how this didn’t have to be a one-time thing, but it was a discussion for later. She was more interested in marvelling at the beauty in front of her. Her sleek, blonde hair now in a slight disarray around her face, her cheeks flushed, her lips swollen from kisses.

“You are so ridiculously gorgeous,” Yaz said leaning up to kiss her on the mouth. Yaz knew that she was as aware as herself that whatever she said or did now could not be blamed on the pollen, this was how she felt about her, all her adoration for this extraordinary alien was laid bare. As Yaz kissed her she pressed her two fingers inside her tight, wet cunt. The Doctor gasped, and Yaz smiled into their kiss before moving her kisses down her neck. She continued the path downwards, as she left a trail of kisses down her chest and abdomen, the grip of the Doctor’s hand was once again strengthening in Yaz’s hair.

After a few slow movements of her fingers, Yaz increased the speed of her thrusts, her tongue doing everything possible to stimulate her clit. The Doctor was started to writhe against her, her hips gently bucking to meet Yaz’s fingers. The Doctor had never experienced all this sensation at once, it was beyond anything she’d ever known as a man, the build-up was wrapping around her body, ready to snap.

Yaz heard her moans get louder and on a particularly loud scream she felt her muscles clench around her, her legs spasming as she came all over her mouth and fingers. Yaz kept going through her whole orgasm, relishing in the waves of pleasure she’d given to her. She removed her fingers and looked up at the Doctor, now with a light dust of blue over her body.

Yaz came away from her fully as she held her gaze, neither having the words. The Doctor was still trying to catch her breath as she racked her brain for something to say. The silence in the room weighed down on them both as they came to terms with the absolute finality of it all. The spell was broken, the moment had slipped away from the dizzying hights of pleasure to quiet awkwardness. Yaz felt a sting in the pit of her stomach, the Doctor’s expression mixture of apologetic and sad. She stood up and gave the Doctor an awkward smile.

“I don’t know what to say…” Yaz said, knowing it added nothing apart from the knife she needed to break the tension.

“Me neither.” The Doctor laid on her back, with her hands on her forehead.

“It’s usually hard to get you to stop talking.”

“Not about stuff like this.”

Yaz understood. Emotions were something the Doctor always tried to avoid.

“I’m gonna go take a shower back in my room, get some clean clothes.” Yaz said, fiddling with her hands. The Doctor propped herself on her elbows and nodded, it didn’t matter how many words her brain could try and fit together, she didn’t have the courage to say any of them. She didn’t want Yaz to go, but the moment was too raw.

Yaz did her jeans up and turned to the door. She couldn’t believe she was leaving her like this, all the feelings of desire, shock and guilt were pinging around the room. The atmosphere was ugly, the moment they had shared still so incomplete. But she knew she needed time to process.

The sound of the door closing cut through them both, their minds heavy with uncertainty.

\-----------------

A whole torturous hour passed until they would see each other again. In the end, the Doctor broke, knocking on her bedroom door. They exchanged an awkward smile.

The Doctor studied her, the stars on her pyjama top and shorts, her long thick hair that was still a bit wet. Yaz walked back into the room and sat down on her chair next to the vanity table.

“Thought I’d check in, I let Graham and Ryan know that we are okay,” The Doctor said, her hands were shoved in her pockets as she tried to look at anything in the room that wasn’t Yaz.

“Yeah Ryan text me, I said we were fine.” Yaz lent back in the chair watching her slowly pace around the room. “But I don’t think we are.”

“Agreed.”

“Can you stop pacing please?” Yaz asked, the sight of her ping-ponging between the walls was causing more anxiety in her. She stopped, looking straight at the wall.

“Sorry, I do that when I don't know where to look, or what to say.” The Doctor said.

Yaz took a deep breath, gathering her courage.

“Look at me.” The Doctor’s eyes found hers. “Say the truth, say you want this.”

“Yaz I'm over two thousand years old. We can't do this.”

“That’s not an answer. And it doesn't mean you don't want to.” Yaz’s spoke firmly, a large dash of irritation bled into her voice.

“I’m trying to solve this Yaz.”

“Then how do you propose we fix this then?” Yaz asked, crossing her arms. The irritation at her avoidance now turning to anger.

“I have these,” The Doctor pulled out two small white pills from her coat pocket and held them in the palm of her hand. “We'd forget the past couple of days.”

Yaz looked at the pills and that was it, her anger that had simmered had now crystallised. She took the pills and threw them across the room.

“Does what happened mean that little to you that you want to us drug ourselves until we forget? Or are you that much of a coward that you'd rather go back to how it was? All that miserable pining? Because this, this whole thing started before the pollen. You know that as well as I.” Yaz could hear her voice breaking, tears now welling in her eyes. She watched the Doctor’s devastated expression and knew she had to push on with all the bravery she had left. She took three steps to close the space between them and wrapped her arms around the Doctor’s waist.

“I want you, all of you, I always have, and I always will. And I know neither of our memories of the past few days is going to change that. We've opened Pandora's Box, and I'll be damned if I'm closing the lid again.” Yaz had experienced an onslaught of emotions in the past few hours, these feelings paired with all the unrequited yearning of the past year or so had led to an eruption. She wasn’t going to back down and take these evasions from her, not now she had the truth in her hands. She watched as a tear roll down the Doctor’s cheek.

The Doctor wrapped her arms around her shoulders and held her close.

“I'm sorry, I never meant to seem like I didn’t care about what happened, I care a lot, I can’t stop thinking about you.” The Doctor said, her voice full of nerves and her forehead now against hers. “And I’m so scared, before I could try and bury it but now…it’s like a switch has been flicked, I feel possessed with thoughts of you. And I don’t want to hurt you, I can’t promise you a future with me.”

“You don’t get to decide that for me Doctor, I’m with you -”

“Whatever happens.” The Doctor finished her sentence, promising her words in return. She knew she wouldn’t have her forever, but she was in her arms right now. Her beautiful Yaz, a woman with more courage in her pinkie finger than most people will ever be able to summon. And now Yaz needed her to be brave. 

“Say you want this, Doctor. Say you want me.”

Instead of saying anything, the Doctor moved her hands to the sides of her face and brought her lips to meet hers.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is dedicated to all my lovely thassies in my discord chat who spurred me on to write this.
> 
> This did take a lot of time to write, so comments & Kudos very much appreciated :) x


End file.
